An Intervention for Dave's nonexistent Love Life
by Arewegroot
Summary: Dirk has a serious talk with Dave about his love life. Au where Dave is stuck raising his younger brother, Dirk, after his parents have passed away this was for a 30 minute writing challenge I found on Amino This mostly focuses in the brother relationship between Dirk and Dave but has a mention of a possible Johndave T for language


_**Hey so this was for a 30 min writing challenge and this was kinda that up after looking at some art by harveychan**_

 _ **You can also read this in ao3**_

* * *

He never imagined his twenties going the way they were. Whenever he fantasized about him being twenty he would imagine parties left and right, boys and girls falling for him left and right trying to knock each other over as they try to get to him first, the horrible and amazing times he would have at college with all those amazing moments where you meet friends that are going to stay with you forever and those late nights were he thinks about ending it all as he studies for finals early in the morning with coffee cups surrounding him.

Raising his little brother was never in those little fantasies.

His parents had died in a car crash, something about the road being slippery and his dad losing control of the wheel, leaving a 19 year old Dave with an 8 year old Dirk. It wasn't easy the first couple of years with Dirk and Dave constantly fighting (which Rose said was a way for both of them to handle their grief about losing their parents) and the constant stress from his classes, it was hard. It was hard being the youngest guardian at Open Houses, with those glares from judgmental parents that were in their thirties. It was hard when he would find Dirk crying to himself with a picture of their parents clutched in their hands. If Dave was being honest he had a few of his own crying sessions in the car after he had dropped Dirk off at school.

It took time but they managed to come out okay. Dave was now 25 with a 14 year old little brother that he embarrassingly loves and with a kickass internship at Disney animations. Life was great, Dave couldn't come up with a single thing that was missing in his life.

"When are you going to start dating again?"

Oh yeah.

"What?" Dave asked, thinking he had heard wrong. He walked away from the stove where the huge pot of food rested and went over to set the plate of spaghetti in front of Dirk. "What did you say?"

"When are you going out and start practicing those mating rituals you're always telling me to use?" Dirk said, rewording his previous question, picking up the Dora the Explorer fork Dave never got around to throw away and started to twirl it around into the pasta. "You're a twenty-five year old man not a forty year old widow. Shouldn't you have been dumping me off at my friend's house whenever there's a possibility that you'd get laid, by now?"

"What's the sudden interest in my sexual history?" Dave scooped some spaghetti onto his own plate and took a seat next to Dirk at the kitchen island.

"Im fourteen Dave." Dirk said, giving him a look that says that he can't believe how stupid Dave is being. "In a blink of an eye I'll be eighteen and away at college and you'll be an old sad lonely man."

"I don't think you should be worried about my love life."

"I'm worried about the fact that you don't have one." Dirk jumped off his stool and carried his plate to the sink. Dirk took a deep breathe before turning around to look back at Dave. He pushed his nerdy anime glasses back on top of his head and gave a Dave a serious look. "Look I know that it wasn't easy for you to take me in…and I know that you gave up a lot for me…I just…I just don't want you to die alone at my expense. I'm going to go do my homework, okay?"

Dave watched his little brother exit the kitchen before sighing and reached into his pocket for his phone. He tapped the dating app he had downloaded weeks ago and looked at the profile of the guy the app said he was totally compatible with.

[TG]: hey uh what's up?

[EG]: hey nothing much and you? :3

* * *

 **Reviews very much appreciated**


End file.
